La extraña criatura
by Baalberith
Summary: Un extraño ser del makai transtorna la vida de los tantei mostrando una forma diferente de ver las cosas y descubriendo sus secretos mas ocultos. Aviso de que habrá yaoi y yuri y quizás lemon en capitulos futuros
1. La extraña criatura

Un extraño ser del makai transtorna la vida de los tantei mostrando una forma diferente de ver las cosas y descubriendo sus secretos mas ocultos.

Pese a que es un fic basado en una trama y no en historia de parejas si que existirán subtramas paralelas con parejas diferentes, no diré cuales por que no me gusta adelantar nada pero si aviso de que habrá yaoi y yuri en capitulos futuros y es posible que a partir del quinto capitulo se suceda alguna que otra escena lemon, dependerá de lo que vayan opinando los/las lectores/as.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Cyan.

La acción se narra en 5 puntos de vista diferentes que se alternan según el momento, el punto de vista personal de los 4 miembros del reikai: (Y) = Yusuke; (KW) = Kuwabara; (K) = Kurama; (H) = Hiei, mas el punto de vista imparcial del narrador.

* * *

CAPITULO PRIMERO

La extraña criatura.

( Y )

La última mision de Koenma había sido un tanto atípica, nos ordenó destruir a una criatura del Makai, recomendando encarecidamente que no esperasemos a su despertar, era obvio que Koenma la consideraba muy peligrosa, esa criatura formaba parte de un experimento y nuestro deber era eliminarla. Llegamos justo a tiempo, dentro de la pequeña caja se encontraba ya dispuesta, y una ingente cantidad de cables y electrodos salía del receptáculo conectandola a las numerosas máquinas que la rodeaban, un grupo de tres demonios de nivel intermedio se afanaba en sus preparativos.

No nos lo pensamos dos veces, los cuatro entramos en tropel y aquellos demonios apenas tuvieron tiempo de defenderse. ¿ Para que enviarnos a los cuatro a un trabajo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido hacer solo ? Es decir, que seguramente yo hubiera hecho mejor solo, ya que al menos no hubiese puesto las manos donde no debía.

(KW)

Yusuke me lanzaba unas miradas cada vez peores, aunque no era el único, ahora que estabamos todos alli sentados tranquilamente en el templo de Genkai podía notar mas y mas sus miradas acusadoras, pero no tenía nada de malo al fin y al cabo, yo solo me había acercado a la caja que contenía a la criatura, pura y simple curiosidad, ya sabía que debía esperar que pasado el peligro entrara Botan y verificara si aquello tenia o no un alma para después proceder a su destrucción, pero es que... es que era tan humana !!! casi una niña !!! Le hice un gesto a Yusuke para que se acercara y la verdad solo me apoyé un instante en la caja para ver mejor su interior.

Y la caja se abrió, recuerdo la voz de Kurama recomendando prudencia, y el grito mal contenido de Botan que acababa de cruzar el umbral, pero solo podía mirar a la chica que a su vez me miraba a mi con suma curiosidad, y por mucho que les pese a los demás Kazuma Kuwabara siempre será un caballero así que le tendí mi mano y la ayude a salir de la caja.

(K)

No estaba del todo convencido que la opción de Koenma hubiese sido la mejor, era cierto que aquella chica parecia casi humana, no solo por la apariencia que un demonio de categoria superior ya poseia de por si, si no también por su energia ¿O debería decir la casi ausencia de ella?, quizás debímos haberla destruido en el momento en que salió de la caja, así Koenma no nos habría encargado su cuidado. Pero no parecía peligrosa, y después de que Botan sentenciara que tenía un alma y aun mas que esos demonios que la custodiaban no habían tenido tiempo de inculcar en ella ningun tipo de orden, Koenma decidió que su potencial podia ser utilizado por el Reikai, aunque supongo que la insistencia de Kuwabara también habia tenido algo que ver, él la veía como una niña desamparada. pero yo mejor que nadie soy consciente de que la apariencia no significa nada y que hay que intentar mirar siempre en el fondo de las personas para verlas tal y como son.

(H)

No era muy agradable estar allí sentados todos, en silencio, y mirandonos unos a otro sin saber que decir ni como actuar. Habíamos llevado a ese ser, niña o lo que quiera que sea al templo de Genkai, y ahora estabamos alli con una taza de algo que creo recordar se llama te delante. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana se estaba mejor mirando fuera, Kurama parecia preocupado, Kuwabara estaba entre sentirse culpable a pesar de que insistia en que eramos todos unos insensibles o hacerse el heroe, y es que ese ningen siempre tiene que complicar las cosas, Yusuke simplemente estaba cabreado. Yo no sabía hasta que punto llevar a esa chica al templo era buena idea, después de todo alli vivia Yukina y podía acabar resultando un peligro para ella, en realidad para todos, cosa que Genkai ya había dejado entreveer

Miré hacia fuera y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a aquella chica alejandose tranquilamente por el sendero, hacía apenas un segundo estaba tumbada en la misma sala que nosotros aparentemente dormida y ni yo ni ninguno de ellos nos habiamos dado cuenta de que se había movido.

Dude un instante, pero , ¿ por que decir nada ? Koenma solo dijo que la vigilaramos, que la enseñasemos a desenvolverse en el mundo ningen y que recabaramos información de hasta donde podía llegar su potencial, pero para ello no era necesario mantenerla bajo el mismo techo que Yukina, así que simplemente salté por la ventana y me dispuse a seguirla.

(K)

Debíamos trazar un plan, no podíamos permitirnos ningun fallo, en verdad deberíamos estudiar mas a fondo la complicada red de maquinas que habían utilizado para traerla a la vida y así podriamos comprender un poco mejor la situación. Quizás podria volver al Makai con Hiei mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara se encargaban de vigilar a la chica. Me giré un momento para proponerle a Hiei esa opción pero ante mi sorpresa había saltado sin mas por la ventana, no es que no fuese típico de él marcharse sin avisar, pero desde luego no en aquella situación. Y entonces caí en la cuenta, la chica tampoco estaba, pero ¿ como ? ¡¡maldita sea!! - Se han ido - musité y un alterado Yusuke se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana pero ya no quedaba ni rastro de ninguno de los dos.

(Narrador)

Cyan se giró a mirar al demonio de fuego que la seguía.

- ¿ Donde crees que vas ? - recriminó Hiei

- A la ciudad. - Contestó ella y siguió caminando a paso ligero.

Hiei se situó junto a ella decidido a seguirla y vigilarla.

- Vuestro jefe os ordenó que me enseñarais el mundo humano, ¿ serás tu quien me lo enseñe ?

Hiei la miró de nuevo, por jefe entendió que se debía referir a Koenma, pero ¿ en que momento ella había escuchado la conversación ?

- No hay mucho que enseñar - sentenció Hiei - ningens por todos lados.

Al cabo de pocos minutos habían llegado a la ciudad y comenzaron a pasear por ella. Los ojos de Cyan se posaban en todas y cada una de las cosas intentando comprender su funcionamiento.

Su mente no había sido enseñada, tenía un montón de datos base en su interior, podia hablar y escribir casi todas las lenguas del Makai y comunicarse en lo menos 4 idiomas humanos, también poseia numerosos conocimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y de fisica, quimica y botánica, aun así era como una enorme enciclopedia, muchos datos pero ningun sentido entre ellos.

- ¿ Que hay en el mundo ningen que valga la pena ?

Hiei se quedó pensando, ¿ que habia que valiese la pena para él ? mmm inconcientemente pensó en Kurama, pero obviamente no iba a contestarle eso, en su lugar dijo

- Nieve dulce.

La chica intentó procesar por un momento, sabía lo que era nieve y lo que significaba dulce y le pareció una buena mezcla.

- ¿ Para que sirve ?

- Pues es algo que se come - explicó Hiei.

- ¿ Y de donde podemos sacar nieve dulce ?

Hiei pensó un poco, Kurama le llevaba de vez en cuando a un sitio que llamaba heladería donde habia nieve dulce de muchos sabores, no tardaron en toparse con una. habían muchas en el centro de la ciudad.

- Alli - Hiei señaló la heladería.

Cyan se encaminó hacia el local y Hiei recordó un detalle importante.

- Pero necesitamos dinero.

- ¿ Dinero ? - preguntó ella.

- Si, moneda de intercambio de los ningens para pagar el helado.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento.

- Y ¿ de donde sacan los ningens el dinero ?

- Hn. No se. Trabajan y se lo dan unos a otros. Algo así.

- No pareces tener mucha idea. - Recriminó ella.

- Será que no soy ningen baka.

- Bien, preguntaremos a un ningen.

- ¿Que ?...

Pero Cyan ya se habia acercado a una señora que paseaba tranquilamente con su perro para preguntarle.

- Necesito que me diga de donde puedo sacar dinero.

- Claro jovencita - respondió amable la señora - alli en frente tienes un cajero automático.

Cyan se dirigio al pequeño recinto que le habia señalado la señora, seguida de Hiei.

- El dinero debe de estar aqui dentro - dijo ella.

Hiei intentaba recordar algo que le sirviese, pero siempre que iba paseando por el mundo humano iba con Kurama y él siempre llevaba dinero encima, nunca le había preguntado de donde ni como lo conseguia, suponía que se lo daría su madre, que a su vez lo sacaria de los negocios que siempre hacía.

- Bueno ¿ Y ? - dijo el demonio mirando fastidiado a la chica.

- Pues habrá que abrir esta caja y sacar algo de dinero.

- Emm... creo que eso se considera robar - contestó Hiei.

- Y ¿ robar es malo ?

Hiei abrió mucho la boca y no supo contestar, claro que era malo, pero ¿tenía él derecho a decirlo después de haber sobrevivido como ladrón en el Makai?.

- Entre ningens está muy mal visto - sentenció - no les gusta que quitemos las cosas de otros ningens.

- Pero esto no parece ser de nadie, aqui no hay nadie, ni lo vigila nadie ¿ a quien se supone que estariamos robando ?

- Uh... - ¿ por que Kurama no estaba cuando se le necesitaba ?...

- ¿ Tú quieres nieve dulce ? - insistió ella.

- Si... - la verdad que se moría de hambre, tal como había llegado al ningenkai lo habían mandado a cumplir la misión, y el té en casa de Genkai solo había conseguido abrirle más el apetito.

Cyan metió los dedos a traves de la ranura destinada a los billetes y tiró de ella, rompiendo un buen trozo y dejando al descubierto la parte metálica interna de la máquina.

- ¿ Pero que haces? te van a ver..

- Tira tú también de la caja y acabaremos antes.

Hiei miró a ambos lados, aquello estaba mal, muy mal, debería agarrarla por el cuello y arrastrarla por las calles de vuelta al templo, pero él no la quería en el templo, y en cambio si que quería nieve dulce...

Una luz plateada se formó entre las manos de la chica, y Hiei se interpuso entre ella y el cristal para que los humanos que paseaban fuera no viesen lo que estaba haciendo. En pocos segundos la energía se solidificó en forma de puñal y Cyan abrió la máquina como si fuera una lata de sardinas.

- ¿ Es esto el dinero ? - preguntó sujetando un fajo de billetes.

- Si, si, cojelo y vamonos de una vez. - Ella obedeció guardando los billetes en los bolsillos del kimono que Yukina le había prestado.

* * *

Hace como 4 años que no pasaba por aquí, pero al final me decidí a iniciar este fic a ver que tal aceptación tiene. Por cierto si alguien sabe como recuperar una cuenta ( a parte de pedir la pass de nuevo cosa que ya he probado y no funciona, el nombre existe pero fanfictión me dice que esa cuenta "baalberi" no consta) agradeceré me lo haga saber ya que dejé dos fics inacabados y me gustaría finalizarlos.

También espero vuestras opiniones, si quereis lemon pedidlo, si quereis que la narrativa incluya algun otro punto de vista diferente también, aunque de momento ya tengo escrito hasta el cuarto capítulo así que sería a partir de ese, en fin pedid lo que querais e intentaré incluirlo dentro de la trama.

Saludos a tods

Pd: sorry si hay fallos de acentuación pero mi ordenador está medio mal y no tengo corrector ortográfico así que me tengo que fiar de mis conocimientos XD


	2. Caos en la heladería

Un extraño ser del makai transtorna la vida de los tantei mostrando una forma diferente de ver las cosas y descubriendo sus secretos mas ocultos.

Pese a que es un fic basado en una trama y no en historia de parejas si que existirán subtramas paralelas con parejas diferentes, no diré cuales por que no me gusta adelantar nada pero si aviso de que habrá yaoi y yuri en capitulos futuros y es posible que a partir del quinto capitulo se suceda alguna que otra escena lemon, dependerá de lo que vayan opinando los/las lectores/as.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Cyan.

La acción se narra en 5 puntos de vista diferentes que se alternan según el momento, el punto de vista personal de los 4 miembros del reikai: (Y) = Yusuke; (KW) = Kuwabara; (K) = Kurama; (H) = Hiei, mas el punto de vista imparcial del narrador.

CAPITULO SEGUNDO

Caos en la heladería.

(K)

Ninguno de los tres podÍamos captar el youki de la chica, sin embargo si que podíamos seguir muy debilmente el de Hiei, eso me hacía pensar que no le importaba que le localizaramos pese a haberse ido asi sin mas del templo.

Siguiendo ese rastro llegamos hasta el centro de la ciudad, Kuwabara aun resoplaba por haber tenido que seguir el paso acelerado que Yusuke y yo llevabamos, por suerte para él al llegar a la ciudad decidimos que sería mejor ir caminando y asi evitar las miradas suspicaces de la gente.

- Debe de estar muy cerca - dijo Yusuke y si, yo también lo había notado.

No se por que miré dentro de la heladería, quizás por que era uno de los pocos sitios a los que Hiei no se oponÍa a ir y efectivamente, allí estaban ambos, sentados tranquilamente, comiendose un helado cada uno como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. No digo que no sea normal sentarse tranquilamente a comerse un helado, si eres un ningen claro, pero la imagen me chocó, Cyan parecÍa una humana mas, quizás por el kimono de flores de Yukina que llevaba, no lo se y Hiei junto a ella pues...

Tanto Kuwabara como Yusuke buscaron que era lo que yo miraba con tanta atención, y ahí iba un Yusuke cabreado hacía el interior de la heladería, Kuwabara en cambio parecía aliviado de haber encontrado a la chica. Entré tras ellos.

- ¿ Que demonios creeis que haceis aquí tan tranquilamente ? - La voz de Yusuke sonó mas estridente de lo habitual y algunos clientes se nos quedaron mirando.

- Comemos nieve dulce. - Contestó Cyan con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Posé mi mano en el hombro de Yusuke para hacerle entender que no era bueno llamar la atención en un lugar abarrotado de gente. Kuwabara simplemente se sentó al lado de Cyan y dijo con la misma naturalidad de que hacia gala ella.

- En ese caso os acompañaremos.

Obviamente Yusuke se cabreó aun mas. Yo me senté junto a Hiei, lo que me situaba frente a Kuwabara dejando la cabecera de la mesa a Yusuke, puesto que al otro lado de la misma estaba el enorme cristal que daba a la calle. Finalmente Yusuke se sentó y los tres pedimos nuestros respectivos helados a pesar de que yo no tenía ganas de comer nada en esos momentos.

- Y ¿ como pensabais pagar la consumición si puede saberse ? - pregunto Yusuke dirigiendose a Hiei.

Este le miró y miró luego a Cyan de un modo extraño, eso hizo que los tres la miraramos a ella.

- Pues con dinero ningen. - respondió Cyan.

Y ahi una duda asaltó mi mente y no pude evitar preguntar yo también.

- ¿ De donde habeis sacado vosotros dos dinero ?

- Del cajero automático.

Las cosas no me cuadraban en absoluto, busque la mirada de Hiei para encontrar una respuesta, pero este parecía extrañamente absorto en su helado.

Yusuke golpeó la mesa con el puño, eso hizo que todos le miraramos incluido Hiei.

- ¿ Se puede saber que pasa ? - pregunto Kuwabara.

- ¿ que pasa ? - Yusuke miró a su amigo - acaba de decir que han sacado dinero de un cajero automático...

- y ¿ que tiene de raro eso ?

Yusuke explotó, agarro a Kuwabara por la solapa y empezó a zarandearlo a la par que gritaba

- Y ¿ con que targeta de crédito eh ? pedazo de imbécil

- Guardad la compostura - supliqué, pero ya era tarde, Kuwabara amenazó a Yusuke para después pasar a decir que todo era culpa de Hiei o mas bien de "ese enano estúpido" como él le llamaba, ante lo que Hiei se cabreó y empezó a su vez a increpar diciendo que si Cyan estaba allí era por que él la había sacado de la caja.

La gente dejó de mirarnos extrañada para pasar a un estado de susto y de este a uno de pánico en el momento en que Kuwabara lanzó su copa de helado por encima de Hiei y este sacó su katana gritando que le iba a cortar el cuello.

Los clientes salian en tropel del local y las dos camareras corrieron a encerrarse en la trastienda, obviamente llamarían a la policia, pero parecía ser que solo yo era consciente de eso.

Yusuke que hasta el momento estaba dispuesto a golpear a Kuwabara se puso de su lado al ver a Hiei sacar la katana, amenazando al demonio con la rei-gun.

Perdí la paciencia... lo se no es propio de mi pero...

(KW)

No me di cuenta de lo que estabamos haciendo hasta que Kurama gritó como un poseso y lanzó la mesa con todo su contenido por los aires, entonces fuí consciente de que estabamos en un lugar público Hiei katana en mano y Yusuke a punto de lanzar el rei-gun.

Mierda había que detenerlos ¿ pero como ?

El pelo de Kurama empezó a brillar en tonos plateados, no... si se transformaba en youko... que excusa podriamos dar entonces...

- Kurama... Yusuke... - no supe como seguir.

En ese momento creo que fuí consciente por primera vez que yo era el único humano de aquel grupo, al menos el único con un origen completamente humano.

La mesa habia volado estrellandose contra la barra, Yusuke y Hiei se miraban desafiantes y Kurama luchaba por no transformarse en zorro, Cyan era la única que permanecía sentada con su copa de helado en el regazo mirandonos como quien mira una comedia barata.

- Kurama por favor - le pedí - aqui no... estamos en un local público.

El pareció reaccionar y volvió de nuevo a una forma completamente humana, afortunadamente, por que yo solo no iba a poder detener a ese par de locos. Ahora que ya no había mesa ni objeto alguno entre nosotros Kurama se interpuso entre ambos de cara a Hiei y este dudó. Decidí que lo mejor era que yo me ocupase de Yusuke así que me interpuse también bajando lentamente su mano para evitar que disparase.

- De que te quejas ahora - me dijo Yusuke - tu tiraste el helado por encima de Hiei, la próxima dejo que te rebane el pescuezo.

Uff... cierto, no se en que estaría pensando... pero es que ese demonio me exaspera.

- Bueno solo es un helado - dije, pero no solo a disculpa, mas bien sono fatal, Kurama me miró como pidiendo que dijera algo mas... argh que rábia, aun así sentí que debía hacerlo. - Hiei... siento haberte tirado el helado por encima...

No me contestó... ese antipático nunca contestaba a casi nada. En ese momento sonaron a lo lejos las sirenas de la policia.

(Narrador)

- Mierda ! Corred! - Gritó Yusuke saliendo rápidamente del local.

Kurama tiró de la capa de Hiei saliendo ambos en pos de Yusuke, a la vez que Kuwabara tomaba de la mano a Cyan obligandola a salir también del recinto.

La gente miraba sorprendida a los cinco jovenes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Hiei aun llevaba la katana en la mano y el pelo cubierto de helado.

Finalmente consiguieron zafarse de los transeuntes y de la policia entrando en una serie de callejones estrechos y mal iluminados, que llevaban a la parte baja de la ciudad y que parecian un tanto fantasmales sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que pronto sería de noche y ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Por fin se detuvieron y Yusuke se giró a mirar si estaban todos, Kurama intentaba limpiar con poco exito el pelo de Hiei que parecía indifrente ante ello, Kuwabara aun resoplaba un poco y finalmente se fijo en Cyan que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento en que aun con la copa de helado en la mano preguntó inocente.

- ¿ No se suponía que antes de irnos teníamos que pagar ?

(Y)

¿ Pagar ? Ahora la niña se preocupaba de pagar... pero en fin... ella habia sido la única en guardar la compostura en el recinto así que tampoco me pareció que pudiese culparla de nada. Ninguno de nosotros le contestó y ella simplemente continuó comiendose el helado allí de pie, en medio del callejón.

Se suponía que yo era el lider del grupo ¿no? y a pesar de ello no tenía puñetera idea de como proceder en semejante situación. Eramos el reikai-tantei, no unas niñeras de demónios.

Kurama musitaba algo a Hiei al oído y este asentia, a la vez que el youko me miraba como pidiendo que no me interpusiera, esperaba que se le hubiese ocurrido algun buen plan. De pronto vi a Kurama moverse muy rápido situandose detrás de Cyan sujetandola por las muñecas y Hiei que asentia de nuevo acercandose a la chica mientras descubría su jagan. A Kuwabara no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Eh, vosotros dos, ¿que le vais a hacer? - Dijo, pero me situé enfrente de él para que no se acercara.

- Ellos saben lo que se hacen. - No pareció muy convencido pero decidió esperar a ver que pasaba.

(H)

Kurama tenía razón, ¿Por qué no se me habrïa ocurrido antes? Si teníamos que saber las intenciones y el potencial de la chica, en vez de seguirla a todas partes como borregos podíamos hacerlo por la vía rápida, así que descubrí mi jagan y fuí directo hacia ella, Kurama la sujetaba por detrás pero contra todo pronóstico ella no se resistió lo mas mínimo.

La miré directo a los ojos y sondeé su mente. Pude oír a lo lejos el ruido de la copa de helado haciendose añicos contra el suelo. Luego penetré en sus pensamientos para descubrir no odio o rabia por lo que le estaba haciendo, si no la curiosidad mas pura, su mente era casi como un libro sin escribir, ningún recuerdo anterior a su salida de la famosa caja, era consciente que nuestra intención inicial era matarla, aun asi su concepto del bien y del mal era nulo, algo que nos brindaba la posibilidad de condicionarla a nuestro modo de pensar, pero que también podía volverse en nuestra contra si no lo haciamos bien.

Condicionarla. ¿Por que no intentarlo ahora? Aunque ¿cual sería el mejor método? unas directrices básicas de comportamiento, quizás hacer que fuese obediente de modo incondicional hasta que se nos ocurriese algo mejor... dudé, y no tenía que haberlo hecho... perdí el control... al principio fué una sensación de reflejo, como cuando un haz de luz choca contra algo y vuelve a ti... luego pensamientos inconexos, mi infancia, diversas luchas, todo mezclandose sin orden en mi mente... sentimientos guardados celosamente... Yukina... Kurama... intenté detenerla, ¿o debería decir detenerme?

Escuche a Kurama diciendo mi nombre, pero no sabía si era real u otro recuerdo mas... luego mas confusión, quise romper el contacto telepático pero no pude, si lo que quería era guerra la tendría, el jagan no servía solo para leer la mente o controlar al enemigo, era también un método muy bueno de tortura, puse todo mi empeño en ello pero aun así ella apenas se estremeció un poco, confusa, luego la misma sensación reflejada dejó paso a un dolor agudo que me recorrió... después la oscuridad.

(K)

Creo que me precipité en pedirle a Hiei que usase su jagan con Cyan, no sabíamos aun exáctamente que era ella, al notar que la chica no oponía resistencia debí imaginar que acabaría mal. Al principio parecía normal, luego Hiei empezó a temblar y Cyan se puso tensa, le llame varias veces pero no respondió. Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban frente a nosotros expectantes, sin saber como debía funcionar exactamente el poder telepático de Hiei no podían definir si la cosa andaba bien o mal.

Pero definitivamente andaba mal. El rostro de Hiei se desencajó, mientras que el de Cyan parecía esbozar una leve sonrisa, luego la sonrisa se esfumó, ella tembló por unos segundos y Hiei emitió un alarido y se desplomó en el suelo.

La solté para acudir en ayuda del koorime, me arrodillé junto a él y le tomé en brazos, estaba inconsciente.

- Emh... Kurama.. ¿se supone que Hiei deba desmayarse después de sondear a alguien? - La pregunta provenía de Yusuke.

- Obviamente no... - le contesté - algo ha ido mal y no se el que.

Me volví a mirar a Cyan que permanecía impasible, aunque algo en su mirada había cambiado, la inocencia que se podía leer antes en sus ojos se había esfumado por completo.

- ¿Que le has hecho? - inquirí.

- Lo mismo que él a mi. - me contestó.

- Vaya vaya, el enano ha tomado de su propia medicina - intervino Kuwabara comenzando a reirse, le debí de mirar muy mal por que en seguida dejo de hacerlo. Yusuke tampoco le miró mucho mejor que yo.

- Volvamos al templo. - Dijo Yusuke, casi como una orden.

Alcé a Hiei y comencé a caminar delante de ellos, Kuwabara y Cyan detrás de nosotros y Yusuke cerrando la marcha, como si temiera que alguien fuese a escapar de la comitiva de un momento a otro.


End file.
